


blurred lines

by agenttitties



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenttitties/pseuds/agenttitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirk and dave had wealthy parents who never cared for them leaving them to become dependent on each other<br/>(the rating wiLl get higher after chapter 3 yeehaw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uH idk i just this is rly self indulgent and i swear the rating will go up  
> i cant sleep

Dirk was born first.

A year later Dave came.

Both were raised by maids. Taking pity on the children who were rejected by their parents. Out of the entire staff of workers Jane and Aradia were the boys favorites. Jane was the stricter one, taking a stern tone when needed, they always listened when she asked. She was about as sweet as her cupcakes, maybe even more. Dirk took a preference to her. Aradia was carefree and adventurous. Her energetic personality captivated Dave when she told stories. The manor was never quiet when she was around. Her and Jane tried their best to make them happy. Each birthday party was similar to the last. Jane would bake them an extravagant cake and Aradia would take them outside for a hike around the area that ended with a picnic. Since their birthdays were so close they would celebrate it the day between. This year dirk was turning 6 and Dave 5. The children were tutored at home, they're parents may have never cared for them but they certainly weren't going to have inadequate children for offspring.  
Jane had always felt sorry for the boys' lack of social interaction. They lived in a mansion secluded from the rest of the town. She had brought it up to Aradia who immediately suggested to take them out to the park for the special occasion. Despite the cold weather of December they packed up and left early in the morning, the near 2 hour drive started out with Dave's chattering.

"When we get there I'm going on the swings-Dirk can you push me?" Dave looked at him expectantly.

"Mhmm." Dirk nodded. He went back to looking out the window, watching the trees go by quietly.

"Aradia how much longer until were there?"

"Dave you asked that 10 minutes ago."

"Oh yeah, right." He looked down at his lap again before speaking. "Can you turn up the radio?"

Jane raised a brow at him in the rear view mirror.

"-please." He adds.

Aradia smiles and turns the volume dial. Dave nodded his head with the beat, giggling when Jane would swerve the car from left and right. Dirk smiling occasionally. About an hour into the drive Dave had fallen asleep, his head resting against Dirks shoulder.

"We're here." Jane announced taking the key out of the ignition.

Dirk shook Dave awake whispering "we're here come on" which had Dave up in seconds. Aradia went around back and opened the trunk to pull out the lunch bag which had hot tea in a thermos and cupcakes Jane had made the day before. Dave got out of the car in record time and ran to Aradia's side to help her with the bags. He stood there slightly bouncing on his feet glancing back at the park. Jane grabbed her purse from the passenger seat her head snaps towards the her car door as it opens. Dirk smiles at her.

"Come on Janey."

"Just a second Dirk." She almost forgot about her seat belt.

Dave races Aradia to the picnic benches, almost losing his scarf in the process. They had everything set up before Jane sat down. The sound of laughter from the other children catches Daves attention and he excitedly grabs Dirks' hand and pulls him towards the primary colored jungle gym. "Be careful you two!" Jane calls out after them. Aradia snorts. "They'll be fine." Jane gives her a dirty look as she begins eating a red velvet cupcake.  
Dave grew more hesitant as they approached the playground. He walked behind Dirk instead of leading the way. What if they other kids didn't like him? What if they didn't let him play? Dave looked at Dirk for reassurance, he seemed calm and only Dave could pick up on his excitement. Dirk looked at him. "You wanted to go on the swings right?" He brightened up and nodded. "Race you!" Dave ran off in the other direction. Dirk chased after him and let Dave win. "You said you'd push me!" Dave said as he hopped on the swing seat, kicking his legs uselessly. Dirk walked behind Dave without a word and extended his arms, planting his palms against his back, before pushing forward with all he had. "OK OK that's good!" Dave shouted as he went back and forth on the swing. Dirk walked next to him and sat on the other swing, kicking his feet and swaying. Dave soon grew tired of the swings and hoped off. Dirk followed after him towards the main area full of kids. Dave would run in sprints then stop and wait for Dirk to catch up before running ahead again.  
"Let’s go on the slide." Dave whispered to Dirk.

"Race you." He chuckled and ran to the steps.

Dave huffed and went the other way, climbing up the rock climb wall, when he reached the top there was a boy with blue eyes and glasses looking down at him. Dave stared back before speaking. "Can you move?"

"You have weird eyes."

"You have buck teeth."

The boy giggled and extended his hand to Dave. "I'm John! What's your name?"

" s'Dave" He said as he dusted off his clothes.

"Cool. Hey you wanna play with me and my friend? We're gonna play hide and seek, she's a really good hider."

"Nah I'm playing with my Bro." Dave gestures towards Dirk, who's waiting patiently. "Maybe later."

John smiles brighter. "Yeah, sure."

"Who was that?" Dirk queries.

"John. Are you ready?" He seats himself at the top. Dirk sits down behind him and brings his legs on either side of Dave before pushing them down. Dave laughs on the way down and lands with a thud. "Wanna go again?" Dave asks. Dirk grins and runs around again to the stairs this time Dave follows him. They go on the slide a good 6 times before Jane calls them over. "You boys hungry?" Jane looks from Dave to Dirk. "Yes!" they say in unison. Aradia grabs Dave and brings him onto her lap, tickling him playfully as Jane serves them. "Alright Pb for Dirk and Jelly for Dave. Dirk do you want some tea?" He replies with a muffled "Yes" through his sandwich. Dave talks about the swings and how he beat Dirk twice at racing. Dirk mentions John and Jade's thrilling game of hide and seek. Jane smiles seeing them enjoy themselves. After their lunch Aradia packs up and puts everything in the car getting ready to leave before the sun sets. She calls them from the near deserted playground and opens the car door gesturing them to get inside. Jane laughs her owlish giggle when Dirk yawns.

“Did you boys have fun?”

“Yes! Can we come back tomorrow?” Dave squirms in his seat as Dirk buckles him in.

“I’m afraid not hun, tomorrow you have school work to do.” Jane says sympathetically.

Dave makes a face. “I hate homework.”

Aradia shakes her head and turns up the radio again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont try to answer peoples questions when didnt hear them it only ends in children crying and confused old men


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dave and dirk are 11 and 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck im sorry

Where ever one went, the other followed.

They looked almost identical if it weren’t for their eyes and Dirk’s height advantage. Look alike they did but they were near polar opposites. Dirk had always been a quiet child, thinking before speaking, watching before joining. Whatever he did he did it with confidence, something that Dave had admired. Dave followed in his footsteps trying to be like him, wanting to impress his older brother.

They took up fencing.

The hobby was a welcomed one, with all the space they had, not to mention time on their hands. By age 11 Dave was strifing with his brother in the spare rec room. During the summer they would take it outside in the larger garden that was kept by Jade, the grounds gardener, she always told them to take their dangerous blades as far away from her flowers. Aradia had left the manor, resigning from her job to travel with her boyfriend Sollux, leaving the boys with Jane. She was around less frequently only coming in to clean and visit 4 times a week. Dirk and Dave had switched to online schooling and had met a couple of friends through the program. Dave had met a girl named Rose who had a sister named Roxy, who she introduced to Dirk. They hit it off becoming friends instantly.

It was December again; their parents called and said they wouldn’t be home for Christmas.

Of course. 

Dave never told Dirk that he didn’t mind it, the house was empty, just the two of them. He had Dirk all to himself. Just like the year before they lay awkwardly across the large couch in the living room watching the Rudolf the red nosed reindeer. For ironic purposes. It was becoming a tradition; they would stay up late watching movies in silence, just enjoying each other’s company in their own way. This time Dave wanted to try something he hadn’t before. He just had to wait.

Dirk was silent throughout the duration of the movie, snorting here and there; Dave had watched his brothers face which was lumminated by the televisions’ flickering light. He wondered what they would look like when they were older. Dave thought too much about the future. He had tried voicing his worries when he was younger. He was only 7 at the time but it was a big deal for him, the future, so many worries and what if's.  


“Do you think we’ll still be brothers when we grow up?” Dave asked quietly.

Dirk paused Mario kart and looked up from his DS. “What do you mean?”

Dave shifted trying not to meet his eyes. “ S’nothing.” 

“Dave that’s a dumb question we’re always going to be brothers.” He stated matter of factly.

Dirk didn’t get it, he meant if they would always be together, and Dave would make sure of it. 

“What are you looking at.” 

Dirk’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. Shit he had to think of something quick.

“What do you want to watch next?” Smooth, Dave.

He shrugged. “How ‘bout nightmare before Christmas?” Dave tried to contain his smile. Dirk knew that was his favorite movie. He nods and Dirk gets up to change the VHS. His brows furrow at that, Dirk had always insisted on keeping the VHS player long after VHS’s discontinued manufacturing.

The movie opens with a song, he remembers when this movie used to scare him, and Dirk would always laugh and wrap a blanket around him. Dave looks at the space between them now frowning slightly. He wanted to get close to Dirk, absorb all of his attention; it wasn’t a thing that was given easily. He had to fight for it. Compared to most people Dave was a patient kid. Dirk knew this and he also had knowledge of what made Dave tick, he knew what to say to make him antsy. Dave may be patient but he certainly wasn’t a fast learner.

“Seriously Dave is there something on my face or what?” Dirk’s voice was laced with interest, but didn’t turn his head. How the fuck did he even know Dave was looking at him?  
“Just lookin’” Fighting back a blush he shrugged. Fuck play it cool. 

“Like what you see?” He could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Not really.”

Dirk punches his arm playfully. Dave feels satisfied with himself; tuning back into the movie, Jack had already begun asking what the fuck everything was. He didn’t even notice when his eyes started to droop.

“Dave.” No. 

“Come on, don’t make me carry you.” Fine with me.

“I know you can hear me.” 

“Mmphf.” Dave blindly reached out to pat Dirks face. 

He lets out a huff of breath shaking his head. Dirk picks Dave up and carries him to their shared room. Only stumbling a couple of times down the corridor. Dirk kicks open the door, and throws Dave unceremoniously onto his bed. Dirk settles into his own, stripping down to his boxers while Dave grumbles and sits up groggily. Dirk rolls his eyes and stands to walk over to Dave.Tripping over a smuppet, cursing silently in the dark.

"Do you need me to tuck you in too?" He askes teasingly.

Dave smiles lazily. "Yes."

He raises his arms signaling Dirk to take off his shirt, he does but stops at his pants and tells him to do it himself. Dirk ends up helping Dave pull his pants off and peels back the covers for him. Dave curls into his bed and sighs happily when Dirk pulls the duvet up to his shoulders. When he turns Daves' hand snaps out and grabs his wrist.

"Stay with me." Dirk almost didn't hear him.

The difference between Him and Dave was Dirk didn't need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u ever get bloodwork done dont lift the fucking cottonball until the nurse lady tells u to ok


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their parents are archaeologists and discovered a temple, they host a dinner to find a buyer. Dirk is busy with clients and Dave has his own fun with Roxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUENOS DIAS ESTRELLABRILLO EL SOL DICE HOLA  
> SOY ESPANOL Y YO GUSTA CASAPEGADA  
> augh theyre like 14 and 15 now  
> im tryingto go for a slow build so i can focus on detail which im miSSING ALot of sorry  
> i thought adding a bit more with their parents into the mix would be good cause woah i need to make this a bit more realistic  
> SMOOCHing

Dave was catching up; he was almost as tall as Dirk now.

But Dirk was still bulkier than him, Dave was lanky and clumsy. Dave admired his grace in strife’s; he always knew what his next move would be. It almost unnerved him how Dirk knew him so well. So when Jane tells them they have to dress up for today’s dinner, Dirk immediately begins calming his nerves. Dave had always been anxious around strangers, it was stomach turning anxiety which he struggled with and Dirk was his rock.

They stayed out of the way for the most part. Letting the staff do their job in peace while Dave cursed at his tie.

“Want me to do it?” Dirk raised a brow.

“No I said I got it. Fuck no wait, help me.” He dropped his hands at his sides and looked down at the giant knot he made. Dirk smiled halfheartedly and undid it in silence. Dave studied his features taking note on how soft his lips always looked, the way the opened slightly when he was in deep concentration. His nose was pointed, but suited him perfectly as well as his squared jaw. Dave was starting to see how puberty was doing him good. He frowned when he looked down again at his neatly done tie and saw Dirk take a step back.

“Come on we have to help Jane with the arrangements.” He Pats Dave on the back and heads toward the door.

After greeting their parents coldly they began answering the door and introducing themselves to the guests. There was about 50 guests invited and the house was alive, an unfamilliar feeling to the boys. Dave had convinced his parents to let Rose play her violin as entertainment, they had refused at first but after hearing her they agreed to even pay her. Her genuine smile was enough thanks to Dave. Her music was soothing and elegant, much like herself, he could see Rose truly enjoiying being listened to but not the center of attention. Dave had been wandering around aimlessly talking to Rose while she played trying to find Dirk who had seperated when their parents had fetched him. Dirk was a real smooth talker, he reminded Dave of a salesman, a real fucking charismatic one at that. He was scanning the crowd for his brother when Roxy had sat next to him.

"Hey Davey, what's up?" She smiled looking at the crowd with him.

"You seen Dirk anywhere?"

"I think he was talking to some hot dad earlier, haven't seen much of him, but I'm trying to get the bus boy to slip me some champagne." She chuckles.

Just as she says this a waiter holding drinks for the crowd walks by and sees Roxy, Dave almost snorts when the guy stops dead in his tracks and turns the other way.

"Shit Dave he's getting away!" She stands and pulls him by the arm with her. "He might listen to you cause you've got 'connections'"

"Jeez you move fast." Dave nearly slams into her when she stops infront of the cornered bus boy. She puts on a sly smile and twirls her hair. Dave rolls his eyes.

"Karkat was it?" He nods hastily. "Hi Karkat, this is my friend Dave, you know the owners son right?"

"Seriously Roxy I can't give you anything. they'll fire me." He snaps.

"Not if D stri boy number two here puts in a good word." She looks at Dave expectantly.

"Yo what if I get caught."

"Pft you won't not if lil' car kitty does it nice and discreetly." She bats her eyes at the both of them.  
"I said no." Karkat deadpans.

"If you don't I'll bother you for the rest of the night." Roxy crosses her arms.

"Fuck you, fine." He deflates.

He lead them into the kitchen and said he was just checking for more of those mini hot dogs when the chef asked. Dave trailed behind silently watching Karkat check over his shoulder every 5 seconds, the guy doesn't know how to relax. The freezer was in the back of the noisey kitchen, people were tobusy preparing and rushing to even notice them when they slid behind the big door. Roxy went to the shelf of various alcoholic drinks, taking 2 with her and shoving it against Dave's chest.

"Thanks a bunch kittykat, if you wana join our little party we'll be in the rec room." She winks at the grumbling Karkat and leads Dave out.

She walks through the Kitchen with ease, acting like she belongs there, Dave non chalantly studies the wine bottle. He and Dirk had been meaning to sneak into the kitchen together and get drunk. Dave hadn't gotten drunk before but had sips of wine and beer here and there whenever Jane brought it out. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He let Roxy's chatter become calming backround noise. They walked around the perimeter of the room, sneaking out the side door and into the quiet hallway. Roxy asked if he left his sound system in the rec room with his music. He nodded and she squealed with delight saying how fun this was going to be.

"Just the two of us, this is gonna be fun, you ever been drunk boy?"

"Nah, been plannin' to, but I'm just so busy being cool it's like a 24/7 kinda thing. You're lucky I found time for this in my busy schedule. After this I have "schmoozing with old rich men" gotta kick the charm up a few knotches for the sake of my families business. They practically depend on me for all this shit."

She giggles and opens the rec room door. The room was generally unused by their parents, it had become Dirk and Daves sancuary when it was raining outside. It had all their shit, Dirks half finished robots and Daves pictures. There was some furniture that was covered in white cloth that they only touched when they had the Lalondes over. Roxy would always admire Daves drawings on the wall. Some of them were for his ironic webcomic, others were of Dirk working at his bench and a couple were from his childhood.

"Do you guies get a new pile of puppets everytime i come here?" Roxy falls back on the colossal pile of plush rump which let out a symphony of squeaking when she made impact.

"Christ no they're all his, I don't even know where he finds the time to make all of these." Dave picks up one distastefully.

"Well now is not puppet talkin' time it's time to get hammered." She rips the foil off the top of the bottle and yanks the cork out with her teeth.

"Woah." He tries to mimick her but fails terribly and struggles with the cork.

"Here hun." She outstretches her hand and he hands it to her shamefully. She takes a swing of the wine. "Woo this is the good stuff ain't it."

She passes it back to him and he hesitantly takes a gulp.

"Blugh! God that tastes shitty." He wipes his mouth on his sleave.

"Shittier the taste drunkier you get." Roxy gets up and walks somewhat wobbly over to his speakers and turns it on. He laughs as she starts dancing slughish moves.

"You've barely had any yet." He takes another swing, this time longer than the last.

///////t///i//t///t///y///////

"What was your name young man? My age is truly getting the best of me." He chuckles lightly.

"Dirk."

"Ah blasted, I think I left my bussiness cards with my granddaughter." He pats his various pockets.

"Nah it's fine, you can leave your number with my parents, I'm sure they would love to hand the temple over to someone with such expierence in collecting artifacts." Dirk gives him a relaxed smile.

"Well I tip my hat to you Mr. Strider, you certainly know how to make an extravagant deal, I can hardly say no." He smiles behind his mustache.

"Anytime Mr. Harley." He bows slightly and excuses himself.

Dirk lets out a sigh and walks to the edge of the room with the most chairs. He was tired from sociallising and putting on a metaphorical mask. It was quite tiring putting on emotion when you didn't feel them often. As he sat down and losened his tie Rose was putting away her violin for the night. He nodded in her direction when she waved. He liked Rose, she was easy to talk to and seemed to understand him. He never had to act around her or her sister Roxy. They truly were wonderful people. Rose walked over to him and sat down.

"Have you seen Dave?" He asked while watching Mr. Harley take a younger woman to the dance floor.

"He and my endearing sister are in the recreation room getting drunk." She says with a sigh while taking of her high heels.

"Sounds interesting."

"She sounded keen on inviting us. I think we should go, someone has to help them." She stands and rolls her shoulders.

"Shall we sister dearest?" Dirk extends an arm out to her.

"Yes we shall." Rose gives him a playful smile.

The pounding bass could be heard from the hallway, signaling Roxy and Daves presence, when he heard a shrill giggle he braced himself for the worst. The door was cracked just a bit, he glanced a look at Rose who looked at him with a determined smirk. He opened the door and was met with Roxy covered in Daves paint. She was singing loudly along with primadonna girl, which brought his attention to Dave. Dave was missing his pants which were on his head, he sat in a pile of smuppets and cheered Roxy on shouting complete nonsense.

"God." Rose whispered.

They seemed to have caught Daves attention.

"Roxsy look! They're here." He gets up and almost falls over. Roxy squeals with delight and runs over on wobbly legs to them.

"dicky come join we have jus enough for yous guys." She tugs Rose over to the small table which has Dirks old tea set and 2 bottles of white wine. Roxy sits next to Lil Cal who has a tea cup half full of wine infront of him. Dirk furrows his brows together.

"Rose-"

"I know just play along." She whispers back.

Dave crawls over to the table and sits next to Roxy. It's now that Dirk notices his shades are upside down. Rose walks over to the speakers and turns the blaring music down. Dirk takes a seat and sits frigidly.

"Here you gooo Drik." Roxy passes him a tea cup. "Drin cup."

Dave leans over Roxy's shoulder. "I love your hair ro lalalala." She giggles. "Dirky come here give me a kiss." He opens his arms across the table.

Dirk makes a face. "Bro how much did you fucking drink." Dave spreads both his hands out and counts on his fingers.

"I think alot, maybe tenty three." Roxy slaps his shoulder. "Dd that ishn't a number."

"Oh yeah right." He smiles lazily.

"Roxy I think we should get going, it is quite late and tomorrow mother has a signing." Rose walks over to Roxy's side.

"No Rolo don't go!" Dave holds onto her. She sighs and pets his hair, acting strangely sober. "Sorry hun bun but big mama's gotta go."

Dirk snorts and Rose gives him a look. Rose prys Dave off and helps Roxy to the door. She thanks them for everything and leaves. Dirk looks at Dave whos staring at Lil cal. "He's creepy." Dirk rolls his eyes and gets up. "Come on, bed time." Dave pouts and makes grabby hands at him. Dirk helps him up and stumbles out of the rec room and into the hall. Dave starts talking loudly. His voice echos down the corridors. 

"What of the dollarrr ryou murmur for ish that the one fightin' for your soul, or your brother's-" He pauses to punch Dirk in the arm 4 times. "-one you runnin' from. But if you got moneyyy, fuck it, cause I want some. Clique clique clique don't mess with my motherfuckin' clique." He lolls his head.

"Dave shut up." He chuckles under his breath and hikes him up to open their bedroom door.

"Lishen pretty boy, you're gonna have to undress this hot bod, so keep your hands on strictly profefsional duty." He tries to give Dirk a serious look as he sits on his bed but bursts into laughter and falls forward.

"God you're so out of it." He reaches for Daves shirt.

"No!." Dave slaps his hands. He ignores him and tugs his shirt off fitfully.

"Psst Dirky."

"What." He deadpans.

"Come here, I wana tell you a secret." His smile is mischievious.

He decides to play along and leans forward. "What is it."

"No nononono you gotta come  _closer_." He rolls his eyes and Dirk leans forward until their chests are barely touching.

"Is this close enough?" Dave nods.

"Ok you gotta promise to not tell anyone, got it?" Dirk sighs. 

"I like you." 

Dirk pushes off him and looks at Dave unamused. "Yeah I like you too, _brother."_ **  
**

"No Dick you don't get it, I like like you." He giggles and sits up.

"What?" Dirk's brows furrow in confusion. No he can't mean it that way he's drunk for christs sake.

"Want me to prooove it?" Dave takes off his shades and sets them aside.

Dirk swallows when Dave gets up and tries his hardest to stay still. Is he? No he's probably fucking with him. Dirk sputters as Dave closes his eyes and his hands come up to cup the sides of Dirks face.

The kiss was a simple soft press of the lips, it dragged on 5 seconds, Dave smelt of wine. 10 Seconds, was his thumb stroking his cheek? Dave nuzzled his mouth and slid his warm tongue out across his bottom lip, he balled his hands into fists. He should stop him this has gone on to long, Dave moves his hand down Dirks body and under his untucked dress shirt. Dirk lets out a small gasp which Dave exploits. He slides his tongue in and quietly moans. Dirk feels the hand move up his torso, tracing each toned muscle that lies underneath the warm skin. Dave tastes like wine and something else. It's when he realizes that he's kissing back that he pushes Dave away. Dirk will never forget that look on Daves face, the look of want, he wipes his mouth and turns to ready himself for bed.

"Dirk-"

"Just get to bed. It's late and your drunk." 

Dirk spends the rest of the night laying awake trying to will away the impending hard on.


End file.
